Lee Kwang-soo
Lee Kwang-soo (이광수) is a male Running Man member. He is considered to be one of unluckiest members of the show and is known for his traitorous nature. Lee Kwang-soo used to be the youngest member in Running Man until Jeon So-min and Yang Se-Chan joined Running Man in episode 346. Membership He is one of the original cast members who started on episode 1. Attributes Expertise Lee Kwang-Soo is widely known as "Asia Prince" or "Prince of Asia" due to his extreme popularity in other Asian cities outside of Korea. When Running Man went to Vietnam (episode 134), the streets were crowded by Running Man fans who were constantly cheering his name "Lee Kwang-soo", with many of them wearing a costume of his associated animal, the giraffe. Lee Kwang-Soo is primarily known as the "Giraffe" due to his extremely tall height. While members and guest use this as a point of criticism, Lee Kwang-Soo has utilized his height in many occasions to win challenges or score points. Another variation of this nickname is the "Traitorous Giraffe". As Lee Kwang-Soo is known for betraying people after promising to team up. Lee Kwang-Soo was also known as "Framer Kwang-soo" towards the beginning of Running Man. With quick wit and daring imagination, Lee Kwang-soo easily made up controversial gossips about the other Running Man members, therefore "framing" them. The primary target of his framing skills are Song Ji-hyo and Kim Jong-kook. In earlier episodes, Lee Kwang-Soo framed Song Ji-Hyo for being a wild party-girl and a drunkard by using made up stories. His efforts were validated when Kim Hee-chul revealed that Song Ji-Hyo indeed liked to drink a little soju in her dressing room before hosting Inkigayo with him (episode 20). Lee Kwang-Soo is also known as someone who is favored by the God of Variety for his impeccable capacity to make hilarious scenes, sometimes at the cost of his own dignity. It is also in reference to his extremely bad luck when playing egg roulette in episode 143 when he kept getting the raw egg out of the many boiled eggs to choose from. Lee Kwang Soo's female alter-ego "Kwang-ja" is when he puts on a female wig as a female substitute when the games require the pairs to be 1 male and 1 female and there is a pair with 2 males. Shortcomings Lee Kwang-Soo is known for his traitorous nature. He has been dubbed as the "Icon of Betrayal", "Betrayer Kwang-soo", and "Traitorous Giraffe". Whenever Lee Kwang-soo is given an opportunity to betray his fellow members, he will immediately take that chance. In fact, he is constantly hoping and actively seeking to be assigned the task of being a spy to betray his team. In a test of his loyalty in episode ???, Lee Kwang-soo was given the opportunity to share victory with Ji Suk-Jin; however, he chose to betray Ji Suk-Jin but still ultimately lost as the only and true way to victory was for him to share it with another. Lee Kwang-Soo is also widely known for his bad luck, earning the title "Icon of Bad Luck". There have been many chance games in which Lee Kwang-Soo will pick the worst choice despite him picking first. Due to looking like a toad in several occasions, especially in challenges associated with the Flying Chair, Lee has also been dubbed as "Kwang Toad". Relationships Easy Brothers Perhaps Lee's most known cooperative is with Ji Suk-jin who together are known as the "Easy Brothers". The term is a portmanteau and a wordplay of their last names. Lee in Korean is also pronounced as as "ee" or "ea" and when combined with "Ji" forms "ee-ji" which is the Korean pronunciation of "easy". Most also attribute the term to the fact that they are very easy to fool and very easy to beat as they are the two weakest Running Man members. Betrayal Club Lee Kwang-Soo is a member of the 3-man club called "Betrayal Club". Other members include Ji Suk-jin and HaHa. The club members are known for their traitorous nature and constant attention-seeking behavior. The three members have all been grouped together or given opportunities to cooperate but they always end up betraying each other and thus never achieving ultimate victory. Love-Hate Relationship with Song Ji-hyo; Kwangmong Siblings Lee Kwang-Soo is know to be bickering buddies with Song Ji-hyo, like siblings. While the two can be very affectionate with each other, they can also be at odds especially when Lee Kwang-Soo starts to frame Song Ji-Hyo by using made up stories. On multiple occasions, Lee Kwang-Soo has also bitten Song Ji-Hyo in order to beat her which only lead to him receiving a harsh beating in retaliation. Lee-Yoo We Miss You Lee Kwang-soo and Yoo Jae-suk's last names are "Lee" and "Yoo" respectively. When guests IU and Uee, come on the show as guests they would do a chant "Lee-Yoo" or "Yoo-Lee" respectively so they sound similarly to guests' names because "Lee" in Korean is pronounced as "ee"(이). Yoo-Jae-suk also frequently teases Lee Kwang-soo about his pitiful image and at occasions cuts him off when he tries to speak. The duo is also known as the unluckiest members of Running Man. Notable Scenes Episode 143: The Running Man members were playing a game in which there is a carton of eggs with all the eggs being boiled eggs except for 1 raw egg. Each Running Member including the guests took turns choosing an egg and hitting it against their forehead to break it open and if they end up with a raw egg then their team would lose that round. Lee Kwang-Soo ended picking the raw egg in all the rounds to everyone's surprise. This ended up with Lee Kwang-Soo having raw egg dripping down his face. The guests and Running Man members were saying that he is blessed by the God of Variety since him choosing the raw egg every time lead to a lot of laughs from the Running Man members and guests due to the improbable chances of that happening. Notable Rewards -A golden crown (episode 141) -A trophy and a violin box (episode 218)Category:Running Man Members